binghamtonfandomcom-20200213-history
Local guides
Restaurants in the BU Vicinity North of the Suquehanna River (West to East) *Phil's Chicken House (Nanicoke Dr (Rt 26 North), West Corners, Endicott) (Web Site) *Consul Family Kitchen (Oak Hill Rd, Endicott) (Web Site) *Tony's Italian Grill (Endwell) (Web Site) *The Greek House (Westover) *Mirella's Italian (Westover) *Christie's Grill (Harry L. Dr, near Oakdale Mall) *Crepe Heaven (217 Main St, Binghamton) *Cyber Cafe West (176 Main St, Binghamton) *Delgado's Cafe - Mexican (Harry L. Dr, Johnson City) (Web Site) *Mekong Vietnamese Restaurant (Willow St, Johnson City) (Web Site *The Spot Diner (upper Front St, Binghamton) *Lost Dog Café (Water St, downtown Binghamton) (Web Site) *Anthony's Italian (4 West State St, Binghamton) *The Little Venice (Chenango St, downtown Binghamton) (Web Site) *Cortese's Restaurant (Robinson St, east-side of Binghamton)– Italian-American (Web Site) ---- ---- South of the Susquehanna River (West to East) *Plantation House (Vestal) *Vestal Bakery (Vestal Parkway) *Olive Garden (Vestal Parkway) (Web Site) *PS Restaurant (Giant Plaza, Vestal Parkway) (Web Site) *Outback Steakhouse (Kohl's Plaza, Vestal Parkway) *''Too many to mark on North side of parkway and near BU campus'' *Starbucks, Tully's and others in University Plaza (Vestal Parkway, East bound from campus) *Grande's Bella Cucina (Vestal Ave, south-side of Binghamton) *Number 5 Restaurant (historic fire house, end of Vestal Parkway, S. Washington St, Binghamton) (Web Site) *Whole in the Wall Restaurant (S. Washington St, Binghamton) (Web Site) *South Side Yanni's (Vestal Ave, S. Washington St, Binghamton) *Park Diner (Conklin Ave, Binghamton) *Pino's (Conklin Ave, Binghamton) – Italian Recommended for dinner (listed from most recommended to least recommended) links to maps to be added Fuji San Japanese Japanese Steak House (4105 Vestal Parkway E, inside the Holiday Inn across campus, Ph: 797-9888) P S Restaurant (reservations recommended, american and thai, formal, excellent food at moderate prices, Giant Plaza, 100 Rano Blvd # 8, Ph: 770-0056) China Lake Restaurant (excellent food, but plain decor, 3213 E Main St, Endicott, Ph: 748-2133) Lost Dog Cafe and Coffeehouse (good food; unexpensive, 222 Water St, Binghamton, Ph: 771-6063) Copper Cricket Cafe (fine dining, variety of entrees from seafood to vegetarian, 266 Main St, Binghamton, Ph: 729-5620) Kampai Japanese Steak House (fine dining, 3325 Vestal Pkwy E, Ph. 798-7521) Pinos (excellent Italian food, low prices, 209 Conklin Ave, Binghamton, Ph: 724-9793) Mirella's Italian restaurant (585 Main Street, Johnson City, just west of 201, Ph: 644-9975). Number 5 Restaurant (fine dining, expensive, reservations suggested, 33 S Washington St, Binghamton, 723-0555) Mekong Vietnamese Restaurant (29 Willow St., Johnson City, Ph: 770-9628) Outback Steakhouse (3140 Vestal Parkway East, Ph: 766-9915) Park Diner (119 Conklin Ave, Binghamton, Ph: 722-9840) Christie's Grill (steakhouse, moderately expensive, 560 Harry L Dr., Johnson City, Ph: 729-3100) The Spot Diner (open 24 hours, 1062 Front St, Binghamton, Ph: 723-8149) The Sports Bar (popular bar, 85 State St, Binghamton, Ph: 771-8026) Whole in the Wall (vegetarian, 43 S Washington St. Binghamton, Ph: 722-0006) Uno Chicago Bar & Grill (casual, pizza, Town Square Mall, 2503 Vestal Pkwy E., Ph: 770-7000) Applebee's grill (casual, 3701 Vestal Pkwy E. Ph: 729-4311) Olive Garden (casual, italian, 1112 Vestal Pkwy E. Ph: 748-5840) South Side Yanni's (pub, 1202 Vestal Ave, Ph: 723-1403) What's Your Beef (American steakhouse, 62 Leroy St, Binghamton, Ph: 722-9732) Mills House (51 Front St, Binghamton, Ph: 722-6731) This list was originally prepared (and most of the addresses compiled) for a Mathematics Department hosted conference in 2003. Minor alterations, addition of map and some restaurants, formatting done 5/20/05. from http://www.math.binghamton.edu/ams03/restaurants.html Restaurants Alphabetical listing of restaurants should also add links here ---- Acropolis Restaurant (27 Washington Ave, Endicott, Ph:754-7766) Across the Way Restaurant & Café (1101 Bunn Hill Rd, Ph: 729-8967) Ale House (3744 Vestal Pkwy E) Anthony's Restaurant (4 West State St., Binghamton, Ph. 772-3820) Applebee's Grill & Bar (3701 Vestal Pkwy E. Ph: 729-4311) Arby's Roast Beef (3131 Vestal Pkwy E) BG's Pizza (close to campus, 1101 Bunn Hill Rd, Ph: 644-1231) Brother Bruno's Pizza & Restaurant (Parkway Plaza, 4700 Vestal Pkwy) Burger King (4700 Vestal Pkwy E) Cabana Restaurant (21 Washington Ave, Endicott, Ph: 785-1222) Camille's Coffee House (114 Washington Ave, Endicott, Ph:484-0082) China Doll Restaurant (13 Washington Ave, Endicott, Ph:748-5093) Charlie's City Bagels (135 Washington Ave, Endicott, Ph:484-0592) China Lake Restaurant (3213 E Main St, Endicott, Ph: 748-2133) China Wok (Campus Plaza, 3701 Vestal Pkwy E) Christie's Steakhouse & Grill (560 Harry L Dr., Johnson City, Ph: 729-3100) Chuck E Cheese's (3901 Vestal Pkwy E) Consul Family Kitchen (101 Oak Hill Ave, Endicott, Ph:754-7437) Copper Cricket Cafe (266 Main St, Binghamton, Ph: 729-5620) Cortese Restaurant (117 Robinson St, Binghamton, Ph: 723-6440) Delgado's Café (119 Harry L Dr, Johnson City, Ph:798-7306) Denny's (close to campus, Bunn Hill Rd) Friendly's (3604 Vestal Pkwy E) ; Friendly's (near Oakdale Mall) Fuji San Japanese Steak House (4105 Vestal Pkwy. E; inside the Holiday Inn, Ph: 797-9888) Grand China Wok Buffet (Town Square Mall, 2421 Vestal Pkwy E # E) Grande's Bella Cucina (1171 Vestal Ave, Binghamton, Ph. 772-3104) Great China Buffett (560 Harry L Dr, Johnson City, near Oakdale Mall, Ph:770-8938) The Greek House (Main Street, Westover Plaza, Johnson City, Ph. 798-7899 Hurricane Rylie's Café (113 S. Nanicoke Ave, Endicott, Ph: 754-2499) Port-O-Bagel (close to campus & Bunn Hill Rd) The Little Venice (111 Chenango Street, Binghamton, Ph. 724-2513 International House of Pancakes (3720 Vestal Pkwy E) Kampai Japanese Steak House (3325 Vestal Pkwy E, Ph. 798-7521) Kentucky Fried Chicken (4010 Vestal Pkwy E) Lost Dog Café and Coffeehouse (222 Water St, Binghamton, Ph: 771-6063) Lupo's (1001 North St, Endicott, Ph: 785-3220) Mario's Pizza ( ? 2517 Vestal Pkwy E, ?Vestal Plaza?) Mc Donald's (3136 Vestal Pkwy E) Mekong Vietnamese Restaurant (29 Willow St., Johnson City, Ph: 770-9628) Mills House (51 Front St, Binghamton, Ph: 722-6731) Mirella's Italian Restaurant (585 Main Street, (Westover) Johnson City, Ph: 644-9975). Nip's ( 135 Park Ave, Binghamton, Ph. 724-2215 ) Nirchi's Pizza (215 Washington & Main St Endicott, across from Dunkin Donuts) Nirchi's Pizza (Vestal Pkwy E. Ph: 729-5131) Number 5 Restaurant (33 S Washington St, Binghamton, 723-0555) Old Country Buffet (Town Square Mall, 2433 Vestal Pkwy E # D) The Old World Deli ( 27 Court St., Binghamton, Ph. 722-5265) Olive Garden (1112 Vestal Pkwy E. Ph: 748-5840) Outback Steakhouse (3140 Vestal Parkway East, Ph: 766-9915) P S Restaurant (Vestal Pkwy, Giant Plaza, 100 Rano Blvd # 8, Ph: 770-0056) Park Diner (119 Conklin Ave, Binghamton, Ph: 722-9840) Parkway Buffet (3701 Vestal Pkwy E) Phil's Chicken House (1208 Main Rd. & West Corners, Endicott, Ph. 748-6855) Pinos Restaurant (209 Conklin Ave, Binghamton, Ph: 724-9793) Pizza Hut (3608 Vestal Pkwy E, Ph:797-6185) Pizza Hut (224 Reynold's Rd (near Oakdale Mall, Ph:798-7527) Plantation House (2 Pumphouse Rd., Vestal, Ph. 786-9378) Ponderosa (Reynold's Rd, near Oakdale Mall) Red Lobster (1200 Vestal Pkwy E, Vestal, Ph. 754-3787) Shelly's Deli (Vestal Ave Southside of Binghamton) South Side Yanni's (1202 Vestal Ave, Ph: 723-1403) Spiedie & Rib Pit (1268 Upper Front St, Binghamton, Ph: 722-7628) Spiedie & Rib Pit (3908 Vestal Pkwy E, Ph: 729-2679) Sports Bar (85 State St, Binghamton, Ph: 771-8026) The Spot Diner (1062 Front St, Binghamton, Ph: 723-8149) Subway Sandwiches (Campus Plaza, 3701 Vestal Pkwy E # 20) TGI Friday's (2445 Vestal Pkwy E) Tony's Italian Grill (2315 E. Main St, Endicott, Ph: 785-1027) Uno Chicago Bar & Grill (Town Square Mall, 2503 Vestal Pkwy E., Ph: 770-7000) Wendy's (3737 Vestal Pkwy E) What's Your Beef (62 Leroy St, Binghamton, Ph: 722-9732) Whole in the Wall (43 S Washington St. Binghamton, Ph: 722-0006) (Must add Margarita's) Guides for Shopping Guides for Family Outings Entertainment Guides * Other ** Live Theatre *** The Anderson Center for the Arts *** The Cider Mill Playhouse *** The Endicott Performing Arts Center (AKA "EPAC.") *** The Broome County Forum National tours and the Tri-Cities Opera *** Know Theatre ** Live Music ** Dance * Local TV * Local Movie Theaters * Bars Reference (lists of Parks, Schools, Hotels, Regions) reference guides